


Autumn Blossom

by The_Exile



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Gen, Overprotective, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: KeA is becoming family and Randy's not sure why he's the dad.





	Autumn Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> written for pictures #29 and #30

KeA didn't sleep on the sofa any more. Once it was revealed she was somehow a key part of the cultists' plans and therefore still relevant to their case as well as needing a full time security escort, the Special Squad was resigned to the child becoming a semi-permanent resident of the headquarters where they lived as well as worked. A room had been made up for her - it had once been Guy's and it was a good opportunity to give it a new, more practical purpose as a child-friendly bedroom than its morbid, carefully preserved status. Zeit, their lupine mascot, insisted on sleeping next to KeA on the bed, a situation that the child loved and the others were fine with, as it meant the wolf was at least bothering someone who liked it and was finally not trying to get up on the sofa all the time. The girl had long since manipulated Randy into buying all sorts of decorations for her room.

Once the security scare had died down and the school term had started back up, KeA went to Sunday School at the Cathedral with the other small children in Crossbell. As usual with KeA, she immediately began learning far too advanced information for her age at an incredible rate. As Randy pointed out, it made her look suspicious as hell but it wasn't as though you could tell a kid not to do as well as possible at school without sounding like a jerk. KeA didn't really have the personality for any kind of deceit so she hadn't been able to pick up the skill of just pretending to be less skilled than she was while secretly learning a lot. The Bishop had been told as much of KeA's story as the Special Squad had clearance to pass on - not that anyone really had a clue what the whole story was with KeA - but there were still rumours going around that the child was in direct contact with Aidios. At least it was an explanation that everyone at the Cathedral accepted and wasn't too much of a security risk - the Church Headquarters in Calvard would find out quickly but they had spies everywhere anyway. 

Much as he was relieved whenever he saw that she had returned home safely - and by now they all thought of the Headquarters as their home and hers as well - Randy was also happy to see her hang around and play with the other kids more, try and persuade him to let her go to more places on her own and generally act like any other kid her age.

Except for the weird thing where she had decided that a seedy, womanising ex-merc like him was her favourite. Especially when she had a respectable role model like Lloyd or one of the girls to follow around. Heck, even Wazy was more sorted out in life than he was. 

He would have to sit her down one day for a proper talk about staying away from suspicious men.


End file.
